Macaron avonturen
by North of the North
Summary: Nederland spikes Mathews ontbijt. Iedereen vindt het hilarisch, behalve voor Mathew.


Dutch version of Macaron

26 Aug 18

* * *

Macaron avonturen

Synopsis

Nederland spikes Mathews ontbijt. Iedereen vindt het hilarisch, behalve voor Mathew. Gezicht familie.

* * *

 **Ik ben gewoon lesgeven mezelf Nederlands. Ik leerde mijn eerste taal, Engels, eerst door te lezen voordat ik kon Speak...so ik probeer dat uit met andere talen die ik wil leren als het proberen om te leren om eerst te spreken is veel moeilijker voor mij om te leren.**

* * *

Ze waren op een Wereldvergadering. Francis, Alfred, Mathew, en Engeland, ze waren ook wel bekend als Frankrijk, Amerika, Canada en Engeland, was vroeg aangekomen. Engeland weergegeven vroeg was een toeval wel. Amerika en Canada waren gekomen in op dezelfde vlucht en was naar een hotel toen Frankrijk had gesms hen zeggen dat ze konden blijven. Mathew was alles voor, Alfred was het niet. Maar, hij ging mee. De enige andere persoon in de kamer was Nederland. Ze merkte hem niet.

Omdat Mathew en Alfred in de voordien nacht waren gekomen, hadden Francis en Mathew een kokende Fest gehad. Ze hadden genoeg tijd voordat ze nodig hadden om naar bed te gaan, en Amerika was zeker niet klagen over alle snoepjes die ze hadden gemaakt in hun kleine koken razernij. Ze hadden gebracht langs een aantal van de snoepjes. Mathew had opgestapeld ze voor zijn stoel, zodat hij kon ze te distribueren met Francis onder de andere landen tijdens de lunchtijd.

Hij merkte nooit op toen één van de potten van traktaties weg voor een paar ogenblikken werd gegrepen.

Het was echt gewoon pech dat ze dachten dat ze had wakker te laat, omdat de klok had gebroken, en dus hadden ze rende de deur uit zonder het eten van ontbijt.

Het was Frankrijk die suggereerde dat ze eten een deel van het bakken ze hadden gebracht als hun ontbijt. Ook al was het niet een goede maaltijd zou het nog steeds tij ze over tot lunchtijd na alle. Amerika ging voor de koekjes, Mathew gleed de pot van Macarons dichter bij zichzelf. Frankrijk wachtte een beetje. Hij had gezien wat er gebeurd was met de pot van Macarons.

Het vergde vijf minuten na de eerste beet van Mathew in Macarons voor hem om omhoog te beginnen acteren. Arthur had geprobeerd om ze te negeren en was te doen alsof dat ze er niet waren tot dat gebeurde. Het was een beetje moeilijk te negeren de een zoon die normaal was zeer rustig beginnen af te gaan op een rant met grote arm gebaren over hoe "awesome " en "Crunchy " en "Wonderful " ze waren naar Amerika. Frankrijk vermoedde dat hij had gevangen op, zelfs met zijn beruchte dikke-headed, wat er gebeurd was. Hij lachte in die onaangename manier van zijn en net knikken mee naar alles wat Mathew gezegd.

"wat de bloederige hel! Waarom is Mathew vrij veel stuiteren van de muren? Is dit jouw schuld, kikker? "Frankrijk net grinnikte. Mathew merkte niet dat hij had zelfs gesproken. En, Amerika gewoon onrechte negeerde hem.

Francis schudde stil met gelach tegen die tijd.

Het was pas toen de andere landen begon langzaam te filteren in dat Mathew kwam uit zijn hoog. Hij bracht de hele vergadering slouched over depressief, en proberen om zijn gezicht te begraven in zijn armen om zijn schaamte te ontsnappen aan de manier waarop hij had gehandeld. Amerika bleef maar giechelen, sorry lachen stiller dan normaal, maar nog steeds heldhaftig, de hele vergadering en het bereiken van af en toe om zijn broer Pat op de rug. Mathew bleef mompelen kleine dingen voor zichzelf en zijn broer de hele tijd, zelfs niet doen alsof om aandacht te besteden aan de vergadering meer.

"Oh mijn God. Ik kan niet geloven dat ik dat deed. "

"het was helemaal geweldig dude. Zo cool, AW, je huilt? Het is goed. "

Zodra de vergadering was meer dan Mathew had overhaast uit, Amerika volgende recht na hem, waarschijnlijk denken het hele incident was hilarisch. Dat was toen Frankrijk had sidled over aan grijns in Nederland.

"so, " Frankrijk begint. "I'm guessing je bent degene die de drugs in de macarons? "

Lars grijnsde.


End file.
